Cause You Have My Heart
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Future!Niff: Jeff está a punto de irse de gira con su banda lo que significa que deberá dejar a Nick solo por unos meses. Si hay una manera de decirle que todo estará bien, solo Jeff la conoce.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 1975

**Advertencias:** si son sensibles preparen su caja de pañuelos

**Nota del autor:** basado en un capitulo de Big Time Rush que vi ayer. La cancion me quedó rondando en la cabeza asi que imagine esto. ¿Es parte de la nota del autor decir que llore escribiéndolo? La verdad no lo sé

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. Nick y Jeff pertenecen a RIB. Worldwide es de Big Time Rush por lo que tampoco es mía.

**Menciones:** familia de Jeff aka R5: Jazz, Josh, Jack y Joe son Rydel, Rocky, Ross y Ryland Lynch y Jeremy es Ellington Ratliff. Busquen en google si no los conocen (:

* * *

><p>Nunca había odiado tanto los aeropuertos como ahora. Jeff siempre quiso tener una gira con su banda pero nunca creyó que la gira vendría tan pronto. Ninguno de sus hermanos se lo esperaba y mucho menos Nick.<p>

Lo que lo hacía mucho más doloroso.

Recién había empezado a vivir en un departamento con su prometido y ya tenía que irse debido a que su disquera logró rápidamente que R5 se fuese de gira por los siguientes cinco meses.

Cinco meses sin Nick, sin sus abrazos, sin sus dulces y adorables palabras, sin sus bromas, sin sus besos y caricias.

_¿Cómo sobreviviré a esto? _

-Hermano, ya es hora –Jack tomó uno de sus bolsos sintiendo como sus fans gritaban en la entrada del aeropuerto. Jeff hizo lo mismo esperando que esa persona especial llegara para decirle "hasta pronto, bobo" pero nada, ni un rastro de Nick.

Josh pudo ver como los ojos de su hermano mayor estaban llorosos y su radiante sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro apenas se enteró de la gira. Nunca lo había visto tan triste, ese no era su hermano mayor, no era el rubio que amaba hacer bromas a su hermana y que siempre se preocupaba por el resto de su familia.

-_Nick, por favor, llega…_- susurró el Sterling del medio rogando para que un milagro trajera a Nick antes de que se subieran a ese avión.

Jazz miraba de lejos junto con Jeremy quien dejaba algunas de sus pertenencias en un carro esperando que el mayor de la banda hiciera algo. Ambos miraban dolorosamente como las lagrimas de Jeff caían sin parar esperando la llegada de Nick y ya se habían resignado. Nick no vendría a despedirse.

-Vamos, Jeff –Joe le dio un apretón a la mano de su hermano y los seis chicos caminaron dirigiéndose al lugar de control para luego subirse al que sería su medio de transporte por cinco meses.

-¡Jeffy! –escucharon todos a lo lejos y rápidamente las caras largas fueron reemplazadas por enormes sonrisas a excepción de la cara de Jeff que cambió por una expresión de asombro. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con que Nick venía corriendo hacia él y no pasó mucho hasta que los brazos del castaño rodearan el cuerpo del rubio.

Ambos se quedaron así por un tiempo bastante largo sintiendo como todo se había detenido para ellos. No importaban los gritos fuera del aeropuerto, no importaba que eran observados por todos, solo eran ellos dos.

Después de romper ese momento y finalmente mirarse a los ojos, Josh carraspeo la voz logrando la atención de Jeff que notó como él y Jack tenían sus guitarras acústicas puestas, listos para tocar algo y también vio como Jeremy tenía un pandero en su mano al igual que Jazz.

-Nick, sé que me tengo que ir, te voy a extrañar más que a nada en el mundo y me encantaría llevarte pero no puedo –las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a desbordar los ojos del rubio pero supo cómo controlarse. –Antes de irme, quiero decirte algo…-

Y ahí fue cuando Jack comenzó un pequeño arpegio y Jeremy movió lentamente el pandero con un movimiento suave de muñeca. Nick llevó sus manos a su boca porque no pudo creer que Jeff le estuviese cantando una de sus canciones favoritas junto con la ayuda de su querida banda.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
>'Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah<em>

_Did I awake you out of your dream  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>you calm me down  
>There's something 'bout the sound of your voice<em>

Jeff retrocedió y tomó la guitarra que su hermana había sacado especialmente para él mientras Josh completaba un poco la canción con la ayuda de Jack.

_I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
>Soon we'll be together<br>we'll pick up right where we left off_

Y Jeff levantó la voz llegando al frente donde Nick lloraba a más no dar. El rubio sonreía radiantemente mientras tocaba su guitarra y miraba al chico que amaba con todo su corazón. No le importaba el hecho de que habían fans afuera del aeropuerto, solo quería cantarle a Nick antes de irse.

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>

Y su banda completó con sonrisas en sus rostros al igual que el mayor de ellos.

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>

Jeff siguió cantando desde el fondo de su corazón empujando cada nota de su voz hasta el más alto punto en que podía llegar.

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>

_(Boy I'll be thinking about you)_

El rubio continuó cantando especialmente esas palabras que a veces Nick no podía creer debido a que él era una superestrella, pero al verlo cantando la canción supo que de verdad eran ciertas.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>but don't you worry, cause you have my heart<em>

Jazz se adelantó cantando el verso que era significativo para la banda entera. Todos querían a Nick y lo único que querían era que fuese fuerte mientas no estuviesen, mientras Jeff no estuviese junto a él.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>the show must go on so I need you to be strong_

Josh volvió a retomar el verso que cantó anteriormente sin dejar su guitarra de lado.

_I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
>Soon we'll be together<br>we'll pick up right where we left off_

Toda la banda continuó el coro pero para Nick solamente la voz de Jeff era la que podía oír, no escuchaba nada más que la hermosa voz de su chico diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no importara lo que pasara Jeff seguiría pensando en él.

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>

_(Boy I'll be thinking about you)_

Jack tomó los últimos versos cambiando un poco la letra y logrando que las lágrimas de Nick cayeran y cayeran como si nunca fuesen a parar. En ese momento amaba tanto a la familia de Jeff.

_Oh  
>wherever the wind blows him<br>you're still the one and only boy on his mind_

Jeremy, quien solamente había ayudado en los coros, siguió los dos versos mientras los demás hacían coros de fondo.

_No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
>So always remember (worldwide)<em>

Y la voz de Jeff se elevó cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lagrimas cayesen sin cesar. Nick solo quería detener la canción y abrazar a Jeff en ese mismo instante pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Mientras Jeff mantenía la voz en su punto más alto, el resto de la banda cantaba el coro sin dejar de perder el ritmo en ninguno de sus instrumentos.

_Always remember, Nick you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>

Jeff volvió a unirse a los coros sin dejar de mirar a Nick. No soltó su mirada en ningún momento de la canción. Si quería hablarle en medio de esta era a través de sus ojos, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que él no lo dejaría por alguna persona que podría conocer en la misma gira, que él siempre iba a ser el hombre que tenía su corazón y que él prefería que Nick lo tuviese entre sus manos a que otra persona lo dañara.

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>

_(Boy I'll be thinking about you)_

Y finalizando la canción, toda la banda cantó a coro recordándole a ambos sus tiempos de Warbler en los que siempre cantaban todos a coro fusionando su voz en una sola.

_(Worldwide)  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>but don't you worry_

Jeff llevó la mano de Nick a su pecho donde estaba su corazón y con un último arpegio proveniente de la guitarra de Josh, pronunció el último verso.

_Cause you have my heart_

El rubio se sacó la guitarra y abrazó a Nick con todas sus fuerzas para luego besar sus labios lenta y dulcemente disfrutando del momento que no sería capaz de disfrutar en esos cinco meses lejos de su amado.

Cuando ambos se separaron, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos como si estuviesen hablando a través de ellos. Era algo que ellos dos entendían, siempre que se miraban a los ojos sabían lo que el otro quería decir o lo que sentía.

-Chicos, tenemos que irnos –todos se miraron y se acercaron donde Jeff y Nick se encontraban para abrazar al castaño. Uno por uno cada miembro de R5 abrazó al chico que hacia tan feliz a su hermano mayor y se despidieron de él con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sinceramente nadie quería irse sin él pero no podían llevar a nadie a la gira lo cual les rompía el corazón a todos.

-Estaré contigo en cada concierto tuyo apoyándote desde aquí –el castaño dijo cuando ya la familia del rubio se había marchado dejando a ambos chicos solos intentando disfrutar de ese momento que sería el ultimo por unos largos cinco meses.

-Cada canción que cante será para ti –dijo Jeff intentando guardarse las lágrimas pero era bastante imposible. –Y no importa lo que digan, en la próxima gira tú vienes conmigo –

Ambos rieron ante ese comentario y se besaron por última vez antes de que Jeff se dirigiera hacia el avión que lo separaría de Nick por un largo tiempo.

-Te amo, Jeff, regresa pronto –rogó el castaño juntando su frente con la del rubio y jugueteando con su nariz mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, Nicky –el rubio contesto al jugueteo de nariz y beso otra vez los labios de Nick siendo ese el definitivo último beso. –Espera por mí, llegaré cuando menos lo esperes –

Y dicho esto, Jeff salió de los brazos de Nick y se largó con una sonrisa al avión dejando al moreno detrás suyo con una sonrisa idéntica.

Dos semanas más tarde, el video de la canción fue lanzado a Youtube como un cover de la banda. Al parecer Joe estuvo grabando mientras ellos cantaban. En varias partes del video se podían ver partes de la vida de Nick y Jeff como sus duetos, sus pequeños momentos juntos, sus instantes románticos y también se veía como la banda cantaba al castaño.

En su descripción decía las razones del video y donde fue "filmado".

Pero lo que más le importo a Nick era la nota final de éste…

_Nicky, voy a estar pensando en ti por todo el mundo y no te preocupes, tú tienes mi corazón._

_Te amo.  
><em>_**-Jeff**_

_Te amamos, Nick.  
><em>_**-Jazz, Jeremy, Josh, Jack y Joe.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: gracias por leer! (:<strong>

**-Cam**


End file.
